


Mang!

by Elestialknight



Series: I can transform into an animal [2]
Category: JBJ, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 787, Animal Transformation, Cute, Fluff, Fluff fic for the fandom, Joyfuls be strong, M/M, Minor sogyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: Turns out Taehyun is not the only one in JBJ that has the gift to transform into an animal. Find out how Donghan breaks the news to his fellow group mates.





	Mang!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the fandom is having a hard time recently. I actually finished this fluff fic before the news was out, so i thought i should share some fluff with the fandom. I hope that the fic would bring a smile to at least one reader:) 
> 
> This fic is second in the series, its best to read the first one first as you can consider this to be a sequel. Enjoy:)

Donghan sighed as he opened the door to his room. He was surprised to see Sanggyun hyung in the room, sitting on their leader’s bed, and their leader nowhere to be seen. As if sensing his confusion, Sanggyun hyung pointed at the furball on his lap and said, “If you are looking for Taehyun hyung, he is currently out of commission.” Upon taking a closer look, Donghan managed to spot a small cat nestled on Sanggyun hyung’s lap, its small body rising and falling slightly as it slept. Donghan shook his head with a small smile, and he left his room, closing the door behind him. He had wanted to speak to his leader about his dilemma, but he would have to find another day for that.  

_ Two weeks ago, their leader had gathered them in their living room. This was standard protocol whenever there is something that needs to be discussed. The members were all confused since they did not recall having any issues that required such attention. They were even more bewildered when they saw the solemn look on their leader’s face. Sanggyun was seated next to Taehyun, and his hand was placed on the latter’s thigh. Everyone sat around, forming a circle, they were looking at their leader concernedly. Taehyun kept his eyes glued to the floor, his fingers twisting around each other and his shoulders tensed. Sanggyun moved to place his hand on the former’s hands, giving them a light squeeze. When Taehyun looked up to meet the eyes of Sanggyun, Sanggyun gave a reassuring smile and said softly, “Go on, it will be okay.” Taking in a deep breath, Taehyun finally turned to his awaiting audience, “I have a secret that you need to know.” He told the rest about his ability to transform into a cat, and his problem of not being able to control his transformation entirely. He answered any questions from his members patiently, and even transformed once in front of the rest, much to his embarrassment. The rest of the members took it surprisingly well, despite the initial disbelief, they quickly became excited when they saw their leader transforming into a small Persian cat. Taehyun soon found himself being engulfed by Yongguk and Kenta as they gushed about how cute his cat form was. Sanggyun eventually saved him from their overwhelming affection and carried his cat self to his room to allow him to change back. When he had returned to the living room after transforming and putting on clothes, he shivered at the predatory gaze from the cat lovers in the room. Taehyun had cleared his throat and asked if there was any final question before calling it a day. Hyunbin, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, asked, “Hyung, you’re an adult, but why is your cat form a kitten and not a cat?” Everyone turn to look at their leader just in time to see his face became red with embarrassment. “I am not a kitten! And Kim Sanggyun, stop laughing!” Taehyun declared before stomping away. Sanggyun was still sitting on the sofa, doubled over with laughter, “But hyuuung~you reeeeally look like a kitten.” _

The revelation did not come as a surprise for Donghan, he could tell from the scent Taehyun hyung gives off that he was different. Recalling the recent revelation reminded Donghan of his own problem and he sighed again. He was standing in an empty living room. Two of them were in his room, the gamer duo were playing games in the manager’s room, and Kenta hyung went to the nearby convenience store. Since there was no one else he could talk to, he decided to go out for a walk instead of wallowing in self pity. With that, he put on a cap and a mask, and left the dorm. 

Donghan immediately regretted his decision to not wear a coat as he ran the full distance to the park that was near their dorm. The park was rather secluded but Donghan had came across it during one of his jogs. He had fell in love with how quiet it was and started to frequent the park. After doing a quick scan of his surrounding, Donghan swiftly darted into the park’s public toilet. Just like every other time he was here, he went straight to the last cubicle. Inside the cubicle, there was a metal cabinet meant for the janitor, however it has been abandoned along with the park. Since his first visit, Donghan had claimed the metal cabinet for his personal use. He had quickly shed his pullover and sweatpants, and kept them nicely in the cabinet. Donghan shivered in the freezing cold, despite that, he remained focus until he felt that familiar tug. Emerging from the cubicle was a full grown siberian husky with pale blue eyes and grey fur coat. In three leaps, the large dog was out in the open, relishing the feel of chilly breeze brushing against his fur. Since siberian huskies are able to withstand low temperatures, Donghan’s dog self always appreciate running freely during the winter. 

While Donghan’s husky form was fully grown, he actually reached maturity not too long ago and still maintained the playfulness from his puppy stage. While Donghan had managed to transform quite often, he had not allow himself to run freely in a very long time. The idea of finally being free had him feeling excited. After releasing a loud bark, the large dog started sprinting around the small park. It barked at its own shadow, issuing it a challenge, before trying to chase down his own shadow. It did not stop even after running straight into bushes. However, the large husky stopped in its track when it caught a whiff of a sweet and fruity scent. It sniffed the air a few times to try to identify the direction, and began sprinting towards the source of the sweet scent, his game of shadow chasing was left forgotten. 

Donghan dashed across the familiar street, scaring innocent passerby along the way. He finally slowed down when the scent became stronger and he could now identify it to be the scent of strawberry. Even when there were many other scents present, this unique scent stood out among the rest. It reminded Donghan of affection and happiness, and it was enticing. Donghan pushed his hind legs, picking up speed again until he was 5 metres away from the source of the scent. Now that he had identified the source, his tail started wagging excitedly. He snorted happily and bounded forward, nuzzling his snout at the man emitting sweet strawberry scent. 

Kenta had showered and was not planning on leaving the dorm. But he was suddenly craving for fish cakes, and watching muk-bang at night was not helping. Eventually he gave in to the temptation and that was why he was sitting outside the convenience store, slurping a bowl of piping hot soup with fish cakes. He was just finishing the last piece of fish cake when something flurry was shoved into his face. Kenta jerked back, yelping in surprise. Moving back had gave him a better view of the intruder and he could now recognise the flurry grey husky. Kenta immediately enveloped the dog in a hug, “Ohhh I’ve missed you sooo much!” The dog had wrestle its way out of Kenta’s embrace to lie on its back, exposing its abdomen to allow Kenta to scratch. Kenta laughed lightly and complied. He moved to sit on the floor so that he could give the dog a tummy rub. Kenta smiled at the way its tail swings when being scratched. His mind slowly wandered to the first time they meet. 

_ Kenta’s first encounter with the husky was 1 month ago. He was on his way back from the convenience store when he felt a nudge from behind. He turned around to see a grey husky looking at him expectantly with its clear blue eyes. He was confused, until he realised that there was something in the husky’s mouth. Upon taking a closer look, he was surprised to see that it was his phone that the husky was biting onto. The husky had released his phone on the floor before sprinting away. After that encounter, Kenta would often see the husky in the neighbourhood and it would always ‘escort’ him whenever he was out to run errands.  _

_He always wondered if it belonged to someone since it was too well-groomed to be a stray._ _But since there was no collar, he took the liberty of giving the husky a name. Kenta had thought of naming the husky ‘Hodu’ as a form of petty revenge against his maknae. It was eventually finalised when the husky reacted positively by woofing and wagging its tail happily at the mention of ‘Hodu’. Hodu was also a good company, it would look at Kenta intently whenever Kenta was talking or complaining. He felt so comfortable with Hodu that he even let Hodu in on some of his own secrets._

Hodu nibbed Kenta’s hand playfully, snapping him out of his reverie. Kenta scratched it behind its ears before standing up, “Come on Hodu, it’s late already. Let’s go back.” The husky’s grey ears flattened at the mention of going back, dejection evident in its eyes. Despite that, it would still catch up with Kenta, staying close to him. Kenta always find that endearing, to know that it enjoyed the time spent together. As usual, they would walk until they were a block away from the dorm and the dog would sprint away. Kenta was always puzzled by its antics but thought nothing of it as he returned to his dorm. 

Donghan bolted back to the public toilet in record time. He transformed and quickly put on his clothes. This was not how his walk was supposed to turn out. It was supposed to help him feel better and not make matters worse. It was times like this that made Donghan detest his own animal’s instinct. It was after all not the first time he gave in to instinct after sensing Kenta-hyung nearby. The first time it happened was 2 months back. It was exactly like what happened today, he was out in his animal form when he sensed Kenta-hyung. He lost all rationale as he chased after the intoxicating scent. However he kept his distance, following his fellow groupmate from a distance. After the first time, Donghan would always end up trailing Kenta whenever the latter left the dorm. Donghan had grudgingly accepted his stalker tendency, but things changed on the day Kenta dropped his phone. Witnessing that, Donghan had no other option except picking it up and showing up in his animal form. He was against the idea of revealing his animal form to his hyung, but seeing Kenta’s smile had cleared all his doubts. From then on, he craved seeing the smile and it was impossible to keep his distance. Donghan loved the way his hyung would wave his hands around when he talked, and the way he would pout whenever he complained about Donghan. Donghan would never admit that he was elated when Kenta-hyung named his animal self ‘Hodu’. It was nice knowing his hyung thought of him, and whenever Kenta called him ‘Hodu’, it almost felt like Kenta was talking to his human self. Donghan enjoyed his escapade, until Kenta told his animal self a secret. Donghan was not sure if it was a good idea anymore.  

When Donghan finally reached his dorm, he went straight to his room, ignoring the curious glances Sanggyun and Kenta were giving. Once in his room, he flopped onto his bed, not bothering to change out first. Taehyun-hyung was already back in his human form, sitting comfortably on his bed. “You look like a kicked puppy, what happened? Out with it. Sanggyun said you wanted to speak to me” Taehyun commented as he turned to face his maknae. Donghan groaned into his pillow. He had not planned to share his problem after what just happened, but he decided to just get it over and done with. With one last groan, he sat up to face his leader. Drawing in a lungful of air, he braced himself for the confession.

“I like Kenta-hyung”, Donghan felt weird wording out his feelings, but it also felt liberating. He had expected his leader to lecture him about dating within the group but Taehyun had nodded and replied, “What’s new?” Feeling encouraged by his leader’s reaction, he stood up and started removing his top. Taehyun’s eyebrows rose as he questioned, “You just confessed your feeling for Kenta, but here you are getting naked in front of me. Should I be worried?” Donghan threw a glare at his leader causing Taehyun to hold up his hands in a pacifying manner. Satisfied with the reaction, Donghan resume removing the final piece of clothing. They were often naked in the dorm, however this was the first time Donghan felt this exposed. He wondered if this was how Taehyun-hyung felt when he revealed his secret. Shoving his embarrassment out of the way, he began focusing on changing. He opened his eyes when he heard his leader yelped. Taehyun had scrambled back, too shocked to speak. 

Sanggyun and Kenta had heard their leader. They shared a look before rushing over to their leader’s room. The scene that greeted them had them confused. Taehyun was on his bed, with his back against the wall. Following Taehyun’s line of vision, they finally saw a huge husky in the middle of the room. Kenta was able to recognise Hodu immediately, “Why is Hodu here? And where is Dongha…” Kenta trailed off. He recalled Taehyun-hyung’s ability and everything fell into place. He suddenly remembered everything he told Hodu and his chest clenched with the pain of being betrayed. He looked at Hodu-Donghan’s eyes, tears glistening in his own eyes as he ran back to his own room, locking the door behind him. 

Donghan wanted to slap himself for not locking the door, but the damage was already done. He had changed back and only bothered to put on his sweatpants. He knocked on the door softly, calling out to Kenta, “Kenta-hyung, please let me explain.” Even after Donghan tried calling out a few times, there was no response from the other side of the door. Sanggyun had tossed the keys of his room over to Donghan. Donghan nodded his thanks and slowly unlock the door with the keys. “Kenta-hyung, I’m coming in.” He opened the door, stepping into the room. Out of reflex, Donghan had caught the pillow that was thrown at him, but he remained still as Kenta continued throwing stuffed toys at him. “Are you here to make fun of me? A-after knowing my secrets, are you here to make fun of my f-feeling? Get out! I don’t want to see you face!” Kenta was sobbing as he screamed at Donghan. 

“No!” Donghan repeated softly, “No hyung, I’m not here to make fun of you. I-I know I’ve lost you trust. But I...I couldn’t hold myself back. I lose all my controls whenever I sensed you. I should have stopped after the first time, I should have told you earlier b-but you never smile so happily when you were with me. I-I just wanted to see you smile like that but you only did that with Hodu. But I know I should’ve told you about this when you told me about your feelings for me. I’m so sorry hyung.” 

Kenta was stunned speechless, “Kim Donghan, you...” Donghan continued, looking at Kenta earnestly, “I like you too, hyung. No, I love you, Kenta-hyung. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. But please give me a chance to make it up to you. I will never ever hurt you again.” Donghan was already by Kenta’s side, extending his hand for Kenta. Donghan could see the conflicted look in Kenta’s eyes but he eventually accepted the hand. Donghan immediately pulled Kenta into his embrace, as he whispered, “Thank you hyung.”

When peace returned to the dorm, Taehyun and Sanggyun went to check up on the other two. They were not surprised to see Kenta fallen asleep next to a sleeping grey husky. They smiled and left the room, knowing things have turned out well for Donghan and Kenta. Now that the tension had dissipated, Sanggyun finally dared to tease his leader, “I can’t believe we kept a cat and a dog in the same room.” Said leader turned around to hit Sanggyun lightly on his shoulder before stomping back to his room. Looking at Taehyun’s small back, Sanggyun smiled and vowed to himself that he would confess his feeling for his leader soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
